Am I Really Alone?
by Toothless grin 1
Summary: Hiccup and toothless both go to the old cove when they first become friends (over 3 years or more) to discover that an hand made cave was made and find a map where (on which hiccup don't know) is a night fury nesting grounds rated M for reason later in the story (OC X TOOTHLESS) (ME(OC)X OC) please enjoy and I may ask for help at some point :D (P.S look for Icestorm on tumbler)
1. chapter 1

**i what to say this is my frets time doing this so i want to say sorry for spellings over time i will learn tip and tricks for thing but if you like this chapter then pleas comet and follow thanks (p.s i'm in this as a dragon my names storm I've got ice blue eyes and section of blue scale)**

Chapter 1

This is berk fifteen degree of freezing to death to the edge of hopeless its been 3 years after the wilder-beast attack us and toothless and I can't get 5 minute rest with being the leaders of everything. Thursday is the only day were free so we fly to other lands for some peace. We land on the cavern ware we both became friends that change are life there and then but there was a cave that was never there it was just made by the look of things "come on bud lets see what's there" we walk in I see a torch "toothless" firing a small plasma shot I walk on i notice that toothless is not continuing "toothless what's wrong" (hiccup can now understand what toothless say his mother made him speak dragoness) " I don't know its just not right" he still backing out of the cave "OK I go alone then" I smile knowing he will understand.

I reach a wooden door I turn the nob and open the door slowly a trap sets off but I shut the door an axe burst through it completely miss me I reopen the door and look inside just a metal key and scroll on the table I pick up both of them and run out toothless grin at me as I run out the cave starts collapse in "TOOTHLESS" he run in I hop on as we dart out and head home

(Toothless p.o.v)

The next morning I shot to the window to see cloud jumper wanting to talk to me so I quietly go down stairs and silently go by hiccup's mother I get out side without notice "cloud jumper what's wrong" she lands in front of me " that scroll that hiccup has its a map to *whisper* a night fury nest " my jar drops "WHAT" "shh quiet down if the rest fined out that will not go well as well you know you are one" a she keeps looking left and right for other dragons "you best wake hiccup before he find out something wrong " I tern to home "you right i best go" I silently go back up stairs and start waking hiccup "morning bud" as he stretch and rubs his eyes "morning hiccup I got a secret to tell you cloud jumper know what the scroll is its-its" hiccup seems as if he not wanting around "come on toothless tell me I'm busy" "its *whisper in his ear* night fury nesting grown but only me and you can go no one else or there will be problems if they come" hiccups jar drops of what I said " o-OK then come on then lets get breakfast" as he stands towards the door "sound good to me" as we walk down stairs.

We finish eating I tern to hiccup he terns to Valka "mum can you take over for chef for the week we got something me and toothless need to do will be gone for a couple of days or so Valka terns to hiccup "OK but be back for next week or thing will start going all over the place *whisper* not to know what happened last time"

"Ok mom toothless lets go"as we run out the door and fly off

 **A/N: reedit please readf other chapters as i need to redo this chapter agane (though you need to reed this ferst to understand whats happening)**


	2. Chapter 2

How to train your dragon 3 not alone

Chapter 2

 **Toothless (P.O.V)**

It's been 3 hours since we left berk and I'm starting to lose strength in my wings, they've even started going numb. I needed a break, I asked hiccup to find us somewhere to land. You know, it hasn't been easy not being able to talk to other dragon when you on your own Hiccup pulled out the map that he found earlier. The one from the suspicious cave.

"Ok bud let's see err… ha we head west" he seemed a little confused but soon enough we found the island and landed.

"Hiccup, I'm going to get us something to eat" I told him but, as I turn away to leave, he called out. "Be back soon."

I was curious, he was giving off a scent that meant he was worried about something.

"Toothless?" he asked, I turned back to him, "do you have a feeling that we are being followed?"

Truthfully I had felt something a few hours ago but after ignoring it I didn't know now, "No sorry," I said, turning back towards the woods to leave.

He nodded and turned to the horizon, "Ok thanks…"

 **Hiccup (P.O.V )**

10 minutes or so after Toothless left I decided to set up camp and attempted to light a fire. I had gotten out of practice and struggled without Toothless's plasma blasts.

 _Thump. Crack. Snap!_

 _What was that?_ I asked myself, suddenly alert. Best to check it out.

 **Back to toothless (P.O.V)**

Err…

 _Scrape. Thud._

Well... I'm stuck. For the first time in years and in what appeared to be another cove. Of all the places, it had to be here. I sighed.

TOOTHLESS! I heard a very faint call. A snap and a grunt or two later he appeared at the top of the cove.

"Over here hiccup," I said, attracting his attention. He looked down.

"H-h-ha ha ha ha," suddenly he was laughing uncontrollably and fell to the ground.

I grumbled, "Ok, stop laughing and help me out!"

Then he fell in.

"Well we're both stuck now."

I shook my head as Hiccup climbed onto my back, still giggling. I picked up the fish and together we flew back to camp. After eating I lay down, hoping for a nice long nap after the tiring day.

One thing was on my mind though, "So Hiccup do you think there might be other night furies?"

He turned to me "Yes. I think so."

I give him a little smile before dropping into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's note: Before you start reading I'm sorry I didn't carry on with this chapter. I was really busy with my studies and there will be lots more in the next chapter. I need a name for another night fury and it would be a great help if you guys had any suggestions. Please send a PM if you've got any ideas. A big thanks to everyone who has helped, followed or supported me on this. I will try to do more chapters soon, thanks for everything.**

Toothless

The next morning when I chose to get up and get breakfast I opened my eyes to see Hiccup already up and about.

"When did you get up?" I asked, confused on what was happening.

"Well," he said, walking over to his bag on the ground, "you've been asleep for most of the morning, we have about…" trailing off Hiccup gazed up at the sky and estimated the time form the sun's position, "three hours until noon so you must have really been tired yesterday."

Giggling to himself as I glared at him, Hiccup walked over to the place where we had lit a fire the night before, adding more twigs to try and bring it back to life.

"Well, while I'm not sure about you, I'm pretty hungry so if you'd like to get a move on…" he said while not looking at me.

Casually I got up and stretched, cracking every bone in my body before standing straight. "I'll just go and get us some food then, I'll be back soon."

He smiled, "Okay but don't fall into that cove, I won't be helping you this time."

"You could do that, but you won't get any food if you don't help me if something goes wrong," I said, smiling back at him.

"Okay, good point," he said, "Just don't get into any trouble, see you soon."

"All right," I said, and with that I was off.

As I walked through the small wood area I reached a gently flowing river. It was deep enough to swim in so I decided to jump in.

As I hit the water a massive splash spread out. Once I was under I started looking around where I saw plenty of cod and mackerel. Quickly I chased after them and after collecting several in my mouth I used my wings to push myself out of the water, landing on the bank. Roughly I shook all the water off my scales before turning and heading back to camp.

Walking back through the trees a prickle on the back of my neck told me something, or someone, was watching me; but, every time I looked around to find the source the feeling stopped until I turned back around.

"It seems too quiet to be normal," I said to myself, looking around one more time before arriving back at camp. Hiccup was still trying to bring the fire back to life when I arrived, which I rolled my eyes at. Dropping the fish, I chuffed quietly. What a silly human. Without letting Hiccup notice me I shot a plasma blast at the heap of twigs, setting them alight. The blast had made Hiccup's hair stand up and as I shuffled over to where he was sitting, stunned, I couldn't help but break into laughter. He had an angry frown on his face, arms crossed as he stared at me though I couldn't be sure whether he was angry at me lighting the fire for him, or for messing up his hair.

After laughing for a solid five minutes I finally got a hold of myself and tried to justify my actions.

"Sorry, I-I just can't bear y-you sitting there trying doing it yourself, it's just pitiful," I told him, trying not to burst out laughing again.

A moment of silence fell, but eventually Hiccup's frown disappeared and he grinned.

"Well, now that that's done, can we eat now?" I asked, hunger finally catching up to me.

"Okay bud, sure thing," he said, getting up and sitting beside me as we starting to chow down on the fish.

 **Author's note: Wow, I'm surprised that I've gotten over 200 views, and still going! I'd like to say thanks and I hope you all are having a great 2016 year. I just wanted you all to know that I'm not stopping here, see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N: As I said last time I'm going college and its midea animating and creating characters and that and maybe if DreamWorks animation let me making it a real animation but you know what people are like, but enjoy the story and have fun!**

 **Toothless POV**

It had been 3 hours since breakfast and it was time to head off. Hiccup jumped on my back and with one flap of my wings I lunched us both into the air, headed up to the clouds steadily. Once on top I could feel the damp, cool water drops on my paws before eventually deciding to drop back down under so Hiccup could see any lands marks as he got out the map.

"Looks like we are on the right track bud, just be careful. I have the strangest feeling that we're being followed," Hiccup said.

It was true, I knew. I had felt it myself earlier, as well as the other day when I was being stared at in the woods. That left the question of who, or what, was following us.

 _I hope it doesn't attack._ I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my shoulders as something's claws dug into my back. I spun around and found myself staring down a monstrous nightmare. Quickly I shot a plasma blast at him before turning back around and frantically searching for Hiccup.

I saw him flying away from me with his flight suit but I knew something was wrong because he was not turning back. I located the problem, spotting a tear in the material and quickly tried to get to him but as the pain in my shoulder's increased I found myself getting too close to the trees below and just as I lost sight of Hiccup my wings caught on the tree tops and I lost consciousness.

I could hear a voice, a female voice, though I wasn't sure who it was.

Eventually I started to make out specific words, "wake up! Come on, please wake up. Hello? Are you alright?"

I tried to respond but only managed to groan. She sighed in relief and I felt her gently nudge my face. I opened my eyes to a miraculous sight and a saw a very familiar face looking back at me.

It was another night fury! I tried to form any coherent words but they all failed, the pain distracting me too much.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" she cried, seeing my eyes finally open. "Can you move at all?"

I tried to move but the pain in my shoulders was too much. Sharp pains shooting all over as well as my wings.

Clearly there was more damage then I'd thought.

Still, I tried to roll over onto my stomach, intending to stand but no such luck. I only ended up landing heavily and knocking half of my breath away.

I did manage to finally say something though, right before I passed out.

"Well, I guess I'm not going anywhere any time soon eh? Haha…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like you all to know that chapter 3-5 is off my phone and then to a friend to help mistakes so please excuse anything that looks amiss. I am really surprised; I've gotten over 400 people reading my story. This is really great and I'd just like to say thank you to each one of you. If you do like this, I'd like to ask if you want another story with film/game characters. I'm open to suggestions so it's up to you. Anyway, that's it from me. Let's get started on the next chapter ehh?**

Toothless

As I woke up I took a look around. I seemed to be in a cave. Unfortunately, the first time I tried to stand I fell back down but the pain was not as bad as the last time I had woken up. Still, I had to get a move on. I needed to find Hiccup.

Deciding to try standing up again I managed not to fall this time. There was a small shake in my legs and as I slowly stretched out I found the shooting pains in my shoulders and wings were still there. Gritting my teeth, I walked to the end of the cave using the wall to support myself when I needed it.

Carefully I peeped out. I seemed to be deep in a forest. I could barely see the sky between the massive trees that surrounded me.

I spotted a path that led off into the trees and decided to follow it. It led to a small lake, more of a pond really, where I quenched my thirst and attempted a really cold bath. Afterwards I became really tired and decided that in my weakened state I clearly got tired really easily.

"Ha," I said quietly to myself, finding the irony in my current predicament.

 _I wonder where that other night fury is._

The thought entered my head as I stared up at the trees above. Deciding that I was too vulnerable out in the open like this I stood back up and took the path back to the cave. Once inside I sat down and then started to make a plan.

O _k,_ I thought to myself, _so when my wounds heal, though by the looks of them it may take a couple of months, I'll go find Hiccup._ The thought of it taking so long was a miserable one but I didn't really have another option.

 _But if he somehow finds me first then I'll tell him about my wounds. He'll need some stuff to make them heal faster. I should look for some if I can find them…_

I was cut off by the sound of footsteps. I tried to keep as silent as possible as the footsteps got louder. I began to get a little scared as I knew that I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in my current condition; however, it was only the other night fury. When she popped around the corner I sighed in relief. She looked at me curiously.

"Are you all right?" she asked, clear concern in her voice.

"Yes, thank you, but you did give me quite a scare. You could have said something you know."

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I didn't know you were awake. I'll make sure to call out next time," she smiled at me and I happily returned it.

Hiccup

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since I had last seen Toothless. I really hoped that he was okay. I knew that he had to be injured, otherwise he would have found me by now. I had been wondering around in the woods for ages but I hadn't seen any trace of him.

Slowly it started to rain and I took refuge in a conveniently placed cave.

"I hope you're all right bud," I said into the empty, damp air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N Hey all, just to let you know, I have a blog for a character (Icestorm my OC which will appear later in the story). If you have any question at all go to the blog on Tumblr; it's called Icestorm1369 ask the dragon. Anyway, let's continue.**

 **Hiccup**

I opened my eyes to see daylight. I poked my head out to see muddy ground and damp trees. _My_ _prosthetic won't be able go in that! Well, good thing that I have a new invention._

I turned to my bag, when I jumped of Toothless I remembered pulling a grappling hook it was this that would help me now.

 _N_ _ow this will help lots._

I shot the hook to the closest tree after making sure I had packed everything up. I then pressed the retract button and suddenly I was shoot up onto a branch, from there it just got easier and easier.

 **Toothless**

We had been sitting in the cave for most of the morning. Not many words passed between us, we sat in complete silence. Well, silence until I spoke that is.

"Say, I never got your name."

She turned to me, clearly amused.

"Oh," she said, laughing slightly "I'm sorry my name is Srell. What about you?"

I smiled, "I'm Toothless. At least that's what my rider calls me. I haven't really thought about it before; if I had a name before I don't really know what it could be."

I zoned out for a minute before suddenly snapping back, it really wasn't something I'd thought about before. I mean of course I'd had a family before Hiccup but it just hadn't occurred to me. "Sorry," I said, turning back to her slightly concerned face, "I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute there.

After I spoke her concern faded away and she smiled at me again, "No, no. That's okay. Why don't you tell me more about this rider of yours? It sounds like quite the interesting story."

I smiled back, "Oh, it really is."

 **A/N Thanks to everyone out there who has given me support, this is really fun. Please follow and review, any encouragement is appreciated. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm sorry this chapter is so small.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hi we have over 1500 views I can't believe it sorry it taken ages to get this chapter done I've been busy with college but I'm back**

 **Last chapter**

"Sorry" I said turning back to her slightly concerned face, "I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute there

After I spoke her concern faded away and she smiled at me again "no no that's okay why don't you tell me more about this rider of yours? It sounds like a quite the interesting story"

I smiled back, "Oh it really is"

 **Now (toothless)**

"Well after hiccup help me gain control over the wildebeest I fell to the ground with hiccup fall after me" I smiled enjoying the company "after catching my saddle and gaining flite we shoot up into the sky after blindfolding me he jumps off and blows Drago of the wildebeest a lot of shouting later on the ground…" shadow walks in the cave the scent was familiar "to keep it short he saves me and became the Alfa"

"Hiccup is that you"

He walks into the cave I jump up and tackle him on the floor laughing

"Ok ok" I can here Srell laughing behind me

"So" hiccup says getting up "who you talking to"

"Well…" I look over to her

She walks over shyly to hiccup "h-hi I'm Srell"

'Hiccup stud there shocked as if it was the first time me and him met with the fish' I chuckled to myself both of them look at me "and what you laughing about" they stare at me "nothing" hiccup unstraps my saddle and tail fin showing a scar ware it use to be "so that must of been painful"

"It was" looking at her in her deep yellow eyes "I do miss my real one"

"I did make one he can use himself but destroy it after finding my Viking helmet"

I just ignore him "it looks you won't be flying for a while" repairing the damage on my saddle "those wounds will open again if you're not careful" I nodded. I look at Srell looking like she was relieved I was staying longer.

About 2 hours later of eating and discussing me and hiccup's adventures "wow burk sounds like a great place to live" said Srell and she lies on the floor "it is" I replied "you can join us to burk" her head shot up in excitement "r-really I would love to" she said jumping all over the place I smile "well it's best we get some rest we got a big day tomorrow" she nods and lays on the floor hiccup under my wing and srell in in the corner _good night srell and you too hiccup_ I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Last chapter**

About 2 hours later of eating and discussing me and hiccup's adventures "wow berk sounds like a great place to live" said Srell and she lies on the floor "it is" I replied "you can join us to berk" her head shot up in excitement "r-really I would love to" she said jumping all over the place I smile "well it's best we get some rest we got a big day tomorrow" she nods and lays on the floor hiccup under my wing and Srell in in the corner good night Srell and you too hiccup I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

 **A/N: I know I spelled berk wrong but hey you live and learn sorry I've not been around busy with college I'll try and do it on my free time any ways have fun also big waning if you have a week stomach skip the first couple of sentences**

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

I wake up to see no one around it still night I walk out to see a trail of blood I follow its direction and the sight of it was horrifying Srell stomach open guts everywhere her face so emotionless and her eyes grey in colour 'strange' I thought 'her eyes are a yellow with a green tint to it' I turn away before I threw up until I see hiccup pined to the tree by deadly nadders spine shots blood pouring out "t-toothless" his voice sounds week must me the pain "r-run please ru…."

"no nonono" running over to him "please no" I was alone until a black figger the same as me appeared it said "you time...will soon be done" I couldn't here all of what it said, it moved towards me faster than anything I seen, it struck me in the stomach the pain feels real as my eyes close I feel cold I here a voice "toothless, toothless wake up" I shot up my eye opened wide hiccup and Srell "hiccup... Srell your" I stop "you what?" she looks at me worried "it's nothing" I carm down sighing "nothing, really nothing" I look up "yes its nothing" the cave fell silent hiccup is fiddling with his hook shot and leg and Srell looking at me with a worried face still...

'What was that dream about and how I never dream normally it rare...?' I stare of out the cave 'well better say something' I look at Srell "who hungry?" her face lit up "I'm staving" both hiccup and Srell said at the same time I just chuckle "ok lets go get something too eat before the fish decide to disappear for no reason" hiccup looks at me with a look like 'what you talking about?' Srell just smile confused of what I said "let's just go" they nod as we leave the cave

Astrid (small p.o.v)

"something not right I've felt it as soon as hiccup left" snotlout said "you always say that" the twins just talked to them self fishlegs come over "same here I think we should go after him" a voice came from above us "well if you want to go head north he went in that direction" it was Valka " I thought "you try to stop us didn't hiccup say..." she cut me off "I'm in charge will he gone so go and hurry" we all run for are dragons and head of north "hiccup I hope your all right


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Last chapter**

 **Astrid (small p.o.v)**

"something not right I've felt it as soon as hiccup left" snotlout said "you always say that" the twins just talked to them self fishlegs come over "same here I think we should go after him" a voice came from above us "well if you want to go head north he went in that direction" it was Valka " I thought "you try to stop us didn't hiccup say..." she cut me off "I'm in charge will he gone so go and hurry" we all run for are dragons and head of north "hiccup I hope your all right

 **A/N: sorry for making Astrid kina an ass to toothless I was in the moment for thoughts following I really hope you enjoying and though who are passing by I hope you love it to make shore you follow it if you like to see more chapters**

 **Astrid (small p.o.v)**

"this is boring" I look over to Snotlout "shut up we been flying for 10 minutes"he sighs **"** still boring" I just shake my head "hey maybe hiccups dead" "or stranded in the middle of a desert or something" I look over to the twins "ruff he's deftly not dead he can take care of himself and tuff he not stranded when he got toothless with him" I sigh "what just throwing ideas out..." "Well don't there not good ones" I look over to Fishlegs and Meatlug "you ok Fishlegs you been really quiet?" he looks over "yeah I'm fine just... worried you know" I smile "he goanna be fine _what the worst_ that could happen" his face goes white "don't say that you know bad things happen when you say that" my smile drops "sorry force of habit" I look off will I here Snotlout about to say something "snotlout if you say you're bored one more time I will shoot you down and leave you behind" not a notice was heard except hook fang laughing behind me "you realise you going with him" his laugh stopped I just chuckle

 **Hiccup (p.o.v)**

After walking to a lake getting something to eat and walking back to the cave I had it listening to the story there and back was very boring but when we got to the cave toothless surprised me with a question "hey hiccup can you show Srell you Face wings?" I looked at him shocked for a moment "Y-yeah one sec" I pull my wings on and then get my spine fin out "there you go" Srell comes over and sniffs the wings "wow..." 'I've not notice that before' I looked close to see a scratch mark on the back of her under her ear "that looks like... a sword mark" I muttered but Srell didn't hear me luckily it gave me an idea "if I repair my left wing I'll give you an example but you'll have to help" she looks at me confused will toothless smirks behind her, her face turned worried faster than I've seen toothless notice an eel when we first met "are you shore I mean I've never let a human near me I mean I can only trust you because of the story's but at the moment I'm not liking this" 'I know we met yesterday and she got a point but I need to see the wound' toothless walks next to her "he's totally harmless the worsted he can do is scare you from falling of the saddle twice to near death" he looks at me "ha ha ha that was years ago" Srell giggling a little moments after "o-ok then but don't do something like that near me" I look at her "do what?" her face turns sireus "I don't know DIE" I don't want to tell HIM that your head splattered all over the floor" 'she has a point it will... wait what am thinking of I'm not that bad of a flyer' I just chuckle 'though she did make me think there...' "HEY you with us" I snap out my thoughts "yep I'm with you let's get this repaired then and ill fit toothless saddle I can detach it from the rest of the mechanism" she nods then goes to turn but stops a second "you think the saddle will fit?" I turn to my bag "yeah its agustabul because toothless is still growing I have to alter it all the time so it should do" she nods "and don't try to control ware I go or elts" I gulp a bit and continue with my repairing work.

 **A/N: wooo a long chapter for once hope you enjoyed this don't forget to follow to see the next chapter**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**

 **I**

 **I**

 **V**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: after this I'm now goanna put a title next to chapter 10 this one called "first ride"**

 **Last chapter**

 **Hiccups (p.o.v)**

he looks at me "ha ha ha that was years ago" Srell giggling a little moments after "o-ok then but don't do something like that near me" I look at her "do what?" her face turns Sirius "I don't know DIE" I don't want to tell HIM that your head splattered all over the floor" 'she has a point it will... wait what am thinking of I'm not that bad of a flyer' I just chuckle 'though she did make me think there...' "HEY you with us" I snap out my thoughts "yep I'm with you let's get this repaired then and ill fit toothless saddle I can detach it from the rest of the mechanism" she nods then goes to turn but stops a second "you think the saddle will fit?" I turn to my bag "yeah its agustabul because toothless is still growing I have to alter it all the time so it should do" she nods "and don't try to control ware I go or elts" I gulp a bit and continue with my repairing work.

 **Srell first (p.o.v)**

"So this is goanna be you're first flight with hiccup you excited?" I look up to him "a little but I'm pretty fast when in flight" toothless chuckles "I am too you know" I just smirk "you'll see" I look over to hiccup he finished the repairs and walks over to me with the saddle "you ready?" I sigh "ready as I'll ever be" I stand still will hiccup puts the saddle on it feel really comfy as he tightens it he hops on slowly its weird having weight on my back "ok lets gooooooo" I run out the cave as he says that I jump spared my wings and fly towards the clouds "heeey t-that's fast..." I just smile "your faster than toothless" he sounds winded so I slow down "this high for you?" he shakes his head "just a bit more" as we climb higher I feel like we are being followed "hiccup I think were being followed" he falls silent "the same thing happened on the way here before we was split I think someone is trying to stop us and they don't mean well..."we stop all is silence just the sound of my wings beating "I got a question" I move my head to see him "go on quickly" "the mark on your neck is it a sword wound?" ... "no its a dragon wound I'll explain later but for now focus on trying to find the..." I was cut off by a monstrous night mare heading towards us "hold on" as I dart down it attacks but misses us both "forget this I'm going back to toothless quick before we are all in danger" he grips the saddle tight "your right can you fire back try to lose him?" "I don't know if I can fire back but I can lose him here I know this island by the back of my paw" 'ok then let's get some speed going' I though as we was tree high I dive moving through the trees using my size to an advantage the monsters nightmare retreats "nice job Srell you are fast" I smile on the comment 'I hope toothless is o...' something knocks us sideways hiccup rolls as we hit the ground "hey why you... toothless why you" he looks worried "the nightmare I had if I didn't stop you..." he looks at the tree a sword was hanging out and a rope is the on the floor someone trying to kill us and whoever it is hates us for a reason "we best keep our eyes peeled we not out of the woods yet" hiccup and toothless chuckle "what so funny" they shake their heads "nothing just something you said" I roll my eyes "let's just get to the cave" they both nod as we walk forward 'I hope this don't happen again really want to see Burk'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 "Another new comer"**

 **A/N: hi... not much to say... hope you enjoy I guess**

 **Srell (p.o.v)**

On the walk back to the cave everyone was silence not a sound was herd and toothless seemed... off it not like him to be this way... "hang on" toothless said turning around "someone here" it went silent again but then a snap was heard behind me we all look to see a red eyed night fury he was the same size as toothless and had a big smirk on his face "nice job sensing me there friend" grate he used 'friend' this won't be good

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

This won't be good "what do you want" staring in his red blood eyes "I don't know" I move closer in front of the others "I'm surprise you don't remember me 'toothless' or should I say blacknight" ...that name doesn't seem familiar to me "well I don't care who you are or why your here but I'm goanna go" he steps forward "with that human he'll kill you one day" I just laugh "him kill me no he my best friend and kind of a brother so yeah I'll leave with this 'human'" he chuckles "who said you had a choice" we was surrounded 'grate I knew this was bad' "well I'm now giving you a choice you leave the human and we kill him and you join use or..." I charge a plasma blast "over my dead body" he laughs "your funeral" he dart towards me I fire missing he gets underneath me and goes to pin me down using the momentum I kick I'm off backwards "naa get them" I run to hiccup and through him on my back sending pain down my shoulders but a sudden adrenalin makes me run faster than the time I got out the cove to save hiccup with Srell flying above shooting any that get close I count her shot and... it seem she can shoot an extra 2? I shake my head Srell fly's just above "are we going?" I gulp air "to the cave grab are things and getting to the beach" she sways a little avoiding a plasma shot "I' get the stuff you just go" I nod and head to the beach hiccup jumps on Srell in mid way and I keep running to the back I start to glow the closer I got 'someone must hear me' and at the top of my lungs I raw for any one close to here I do it three time 'come on someone' "this looks like the end Blacknight" I hate that name what ever happened then I don't want to know "you know your almost the powerfulist night fury out the shame really looks like you goanna die" I clash plasma blasts colliding until I run out he charges his last one I can't doge this the pain in my shoulders is getting worse and I'm getting weak 'please someone help' and as he fires an explosion hits it half way causing me to look away another night fury but this one different his spine is on fire in a deep blue and his eyes are the same and I can feel a power it's overwhelming "get away or I'll make your brains in to ash" all the dragons run "hump this isn't the end I will kill him" he runs in the trees with the others "sorry to scare you if you are that is Icestorm at you service" he bows 'again with the bowing' "what was that power" he looks up "oh... well I was born with it my mother was scared of my power she still loved me but was scared and my father... he was... not though he didn't understand much he was different... anyways glad you safe" I wonder what he mint by 'different' well question for another time I'm glad he turned up "well thank you for the help" he smiled "it's no problem say can I hang around for a bit?" I don't see why not he may be useful "yeah ok" he starts hopping round like a little kid "yes a friend..." he stops "those wounds they look really painful" they are getting bad "can I?" I look at him confused "yeah but what you goanna do" he smirks "you know when you feel it" he walks over standing on his two back paws and using his front make a green swirly things he hovers them over my wounds and "YOU CAN HEAL" he looks at me shocked as he finishes "y-yeah can't you do that" "no but that cool you know you be useful at Burk" "really wait are there humans there?" I look at him a little confused "yeah" "is there one here?" I just nod "I got to go I might see you at Burk but I don't want to see any humans" really what's wrong with them that they don't like "witch way is it?" "South" I was goanna ask him but he just disappear when I looked a way for a second 'grate how am I goanna explain this?"

 **A/N: woo my character made a cameo but it won't be the last we see him so what's with that red eye night fury? His name? And what about Icestorm past and the hate against humans? Wait and see my followers oh and those popping by why not follow this story it's not like I check my email everyday or something go press the button and leave a review if you like (please don't criticize or tell me my spellings bad I KNOW IM WORKING ON IT) also smile i love it when people smile though I can't see it I feel it... ok now I sound weird ill stop now (I will never stop... ok now I will stop)**

 **p.s I'm not trying to be funny by the way  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 "time to go home"**

 **A/N: last chapter was done the same time as chapter 10 and taken an hour to finish but was posted 3 days later and this was done the next day chapter 11 was done but was posted the same day as the rest have fun reading =)**

 **Last chapter**

"Really wait are there humans there?" I look at him a little confused "yeah" "is there one here?" I just nod "I got to go I might see you at Burk but I don't want to see any humans" really what's wrong with them that they don't like "witch way is it?" "South" I was goanna ask him but he just disappear when I looked a way for a second 'grate how am I goanna explain this?'

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

I stretch my wings it feels nice but I can't fly without hiccup... I lay on the sand just lessening to the waves it's smoothing I hear a shout from the distance "toothless you ok?" I look up "grate come down here" I think I'll keep Icestorm unknown for now "I'm able to fly my wounds are healed" they look confused "how we had a couple of weeks yet" I just shrug come on we need to get home soon I bet Astrid worried "Astrid not..." he was cut up "Astrid not what?" we all look up everyone there "...not like that" they land Astrid runs by and hugs hiccup the rest just stare at Srell who looks nerves "guy lets... what you looking at" snotlout points at Srell they all say "night fury" snotlout just faints with Hookfang laughing behind him and faints as well the twins loo" the twins look frozen and fishlegs just bursts in existent Astrid just smiles "so who is he" hiccup just turns "it's a she and her name is Srell" Astrid just looks over with this big grin 'I really hope she not thinking what I think she thinking' I just gulp hiccup walks over to me "Srell looks really nerves you best talk to her I nod heading to her "you ok" she looks at me "I'm scared" I smile "there's nothing to be scared of their mu best friends well maybe not hook fang and snotlout but I trust these people so just stay carm" she gives a small smile "ok I'll try" we head towards the group "so hiccup when can I fly?" he grabs the saddle "now if you like" I take one look back a sigh 'I'll miss this place' I look at hiccup "ok I'm ready" he gets everything tight and ready "ok everyone I have an announcement Srell coming home with us but it's beast if we keep her silent to the rest till she ready for her to be known and secondly no one will ride her she will pick who can and can't and snotlout I don't think you can" he looks over at hiccup "why me" me and Srell chuckle "you can't handle Hookfang at best what makes you think Srell will let you ride" snotlout just mumbles to himself "ok gang lets go home and lets go around the back of the island to keep Srell out of site" Srell eyes just widen "hiccup wait I got something to ask?" "go on" she looks a little worried "when's the snow coming on Burk" he thinks for a moment "three day why" "well my scales shed to give a white cote if I fly ill stick out like a... well I don't have an example but you have an idea" hiccup starts to walk back and forth "you can stay at the cove ware me and toothless first met and where we found the map to get here" he stops "wait so what's the key for then..." he looks at the map "well I guess it's a advancer for another time let's go home people"

 **A/N: hey if anyone willing to give a hint or an idea go ahead just pm me and if you want to do an adio book or a comic or fan art go ahead just credit me in it or i will find you and kill you or i'll just report or something idk but don't forget to follow and that below hope you enjoy like i am doing**

 **Follow meeeee**

 **I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 "the flight home part 1"

 **A/N: hello...**

 **Last chapter**

"when's the snow coming on Burk" he thinks for a moment "three day why" "well my scales shed to give a white cote if I fly ill stick out like a... well I don't have an example but you have an idea" hiccup starts to walk back and forth "you can stay at the cove ware me and toothless first met and where we found the map to get here" he stops "wait so what's the key for then..." he looks at the map "well I guess it's a advancer for another time let's go home people"

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

It was nice to fly again its nice feeling the wind and looking over the horizon 'wait a moment I didn't tell Srell I'm the alpha on Burk... but I don't want her to treat me like one... I don't know how to tell her...' I ponder on it "hey were heading in the wrong direction you really not with it since we left" I shake my head "I bet it the al..." I knock him off balance to stop him "hey what was that for" luckily she didn't hear "I don't want her to know yet" hiccup just looks confused "why not?" I sigh "it's nice to be treated like normal for once" he then realise and nod "I know how you feel but you can't keep this a secret for long" he right "I know I just don't know how to tell her" I return to the right way " just don't say something till later" "ok then" we continue on for what seemed like an hour Srell turns to hiccup "can we stop I'm starting to get tired I've never had to fly this far" he nods "ok gang we will have to stop for a bit Srell as gotten tired" snotlout and hookfang both moan "really we make it in an hour" "shut up snotlout unlike us She never flown this far" he grunts "fine" Srell giggles "he normally like this" I nod "he usually worse than this but I think we got him on a good day" both of us just laugh for a moment with the other dragons chuckling as well 'this is a good chance to talk to Srell alone' "hey Srell can we talk alone when we land?" she looks over at me "yeah why" I look at her "the word alone means I don't want to let the others hear" she realises "oh yeah stupid question ok then" about five minutes later we land me and Srell sneak off without the others knowing "so what you goanna say" I sigh "ok can you promise me something?" she looks at me for a moment "yeah what is it" "no matter what I tell you, you can treat me as like we first met like a normal dragon" she looks at me confused "yeah why" I gulp "the one thing I didn't tell you is after I beaten the willderbeast I became an alpha on Burk but after a while it got annoying being call alpha I'm a great leader an all but I don't like being treated different" she looks at me gobsmacked "but you're the alpha I can't go against that" I looked at her stern "please promise me" she fall silent "...ok I promise" I sigh in relief "thank you, you have no idea how this feels" she smiles "you know your cute when your all happy" I blush "thanks I guess" she just giggles as she walks 'I can't believe she just hit on me... I mean she is wonderful and all wait what am I thinking off she a friend... I mean she don't face me does she?' I walk over to the rest I here Astrid in the background "so Srell you excited to go to Burk" Srell looks up at her "yeah I am" Astrid smiles "that great" 'wait a second did Astrid just understand what Srell just say' "hey Astrid when did you understand us" she just smiles "a little while back hiccup taught me with stormily I can understand you like it was in are language somehow" I just sit there "I'm impressed" she bows "why thank you toothless I'm onnerd" I bow back in respect the others just guess what I'm saying well except hiccup of cores and the other dragons just sit talking about food "hey hiccup who next to lurn Dragoness" he just points at fishlegs "at the moment he only understands bits but he's getting there" soon the rest of the gang will understand us but I think it will be hard to teach the twins there a wreck when they tried to teach them to ride dragons... it was funny though this was after the red death I lay down and just look at Srell ' I wonder what she thinking right now?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "the flight home part 2"

 **A/N: nothing to say here so don't bother reading... why you still reading just read the chapter already**

 **Last chapter**

"hey hiccup who next to lurn Dragoness" he just points at fishlegs "at the moment he only understands bits but he's getting there" soon the rest of the gang will understand us but I think it will be hard to teach the twins there a wreck when they tried to teach them to ride dragons... it was funny though this was after the red death I lay down and just look at Srell 'I wonder what she thinking right now?'

 **Srell (p.o.v)**

i can feel toothless looking in my direction 'i wonder what he thinking' i just giggle to myself "ok I'm ready for another flight" everyone got on their dragons "ok we got an hour till dark this will be best to go over Burk if we hurry" everyone agrees "ok lets go" we all shoot up in the air "on wads" and so we fly south i look over at toothless 'i bet he's all work up after that i think I'll toy with a little' i fly under him "pissed below you" he looks down and gives me a toothless grin i couldn't help but laugh "what was that" still giggling "a smile well a human smile" i smile "you look so stupid in a funny way" 'that backfired' "well i think i look fine" he looks stern with a smile i get up closer now upside down "hey toothless" he looks down again "why you upside down?" i smile and grab his front paws "you know hiccup on me still..." he looks up to see hiccup flying to stormfly "you plan this" i shake my head and pull him down so were just free falling "keep going" he suprisde me as we get closer and closer to the sea i see something i never see in toothless he determined ( **A/N: this was not that i was lessening to Undertale** ) but at the same time i could see he was looking at me now and then so i think he cared about me "hey toothless" "yeah?" i blush "d-do you like me, more than a friend i mean" he falls silent 'i really hope he don't say no or i really...' i hear a slight mumble "what" he says it again not as quiet as the last i could make it out he said "yes" my heat pounded my thoughts empty all i could hear was the wind as we fell but if felt like we was falling in slow motion as he looked my direction with this blushing smile i just went to him with a big hug i here a rumble from his throat as he spreads his wings he spun me round my back on his stomach and lets go as we glide across the water the sun setting over the horizon i look up and it was snowing "hey toothless" he looks down "yeah" his eyes widened... i look on my belly my scales changing from black to white like some one got paint and added it to water making the water turn white "is that what you look like in the winter times" I nod "all night fury's can do it" he looks at me eyes locked "how, how, how" i try to think the best way to say it "imagen yourself but white i mean we can do it when we want but it's best to do it on the season as it takes energy to do it..." 'it's working' he scales slowly turn white 'it sute him in some way' he looks over at him self "it worked wow" i just look at him "come on lets get to hiccup i bet he wont know its me" "in a minuit i want to look at the nice view with you for a moment" he nods and flys in close to me "you know Srell" i look up at him "you the beast thing to come into my life thank you" i look back and whach the sun disapper in the horizon 'and thank you when i needed someone the most' we head back to the group "hiccup toothless looks... well white" hiccup looks over "huh he is and Srell guess plan a out the window" snotlout looks around "wait what window" hiccup just face palms himself "we'll just have to use the secret tunnels under Burk" Astrid looks at hiccup "wait there's secret tunnels under Burk" hiccup nods "but no one must say a word me toothless and Srell take the tunnels you try and see if there's nothing bad happing" they all nod toothless fly's to the others saying the same kind of thing "also why you been so silent when we met up your worrying me" they just ignore him after that "you better answer me" stormfly "it's Srell with think if its beast if we just leave you two alone and leave us out" toothless retaliates "I'm not like that you are my closes friends I will never abandon you like that" 'do they really hate me that much...' "look Srell will be a part of us as we are just give her a chance please" they all look at each other "ok then" toothless sigh "also be patient as well give her time to get to know you remember when we all first met" stormfly nods "yeah you was so quiet you'd only answer yes and no questions that was it, it taken about a week for you to open up a little" he chuckle to himself "thanks guys" toothless fly's to me "sorry about that how much did you hear" i sigh "all of it do they really hate me" toothless shakes his head "no it was because i didn't talk to them throughout the time they turned up" 'it felt nice to know they don't hate me' "there's Burk"

 **A/N hooo love was in the air for a moment is toothless and Srell together or are they needing more time and will stormfly and the rest acsepter find out next time**

 **Don't forget to follow and that also i may do a bounce adding a side story for what Icestorm doing and maybe find out the hatred against humans**

 **Follow and stuff below**

 **I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 "home sweet home"

 **Last chapter**

stormfly nods "yeah you was so quiet you'd only answer yes and no questions that was it, it takes about a week for you to open up a little" he chuckle to himself "thanks guys" toothless fly's to me "sorry about that how much did you hear" I sigh "all of it do they really hate me" toothless shakes his head "no it was because I didn't talk to them throughout the time they turned up" 'it felt nice to know they don't hate me' "there's Burk"

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

"home sweet home" hiccup strokes my neck "yep bet mother can't wait to say hello but that will have to wait first thing first guys tell mu mom we be at the cave entrains that behind my house we meet up there and keep my arrival silent I don't want a big crowd at my house" they nod and so me and Srell go to the underwater entrance "hold your breath" we dive under normally we wouldn't see a thing but the moon light reflects of are scales shining the way hiccup points we immerge from the water in to a cave hiccup grabs his flame sword and set it alight with the reflection of our scales it we can see a mile down "come on this way" me and Srell follow behind "how you know which way to go?" he smiles "my father, we use to play hide a seek I always win I get in the most smallest spaces..." his smile drops "you miss him don't you" he sigh "yeah there's nothing we both could do and before you start saying sorry it was never you who did it" 'I still remember the face when I snapped out to see him dead' Srell kept silent for a moment "this way we are almost there and my sword almost out" 'it was true the cave seemed dimmer then earlier' we made what seemed like a u-turn and started heeding up to a dead end "now we wait" we sat there in the dark only us which kind of illuminated the room a little and then heard voices it was muffled but I can make it out "are you shore he here?" "yes he said so himself it should be here" it went silent for a moment "I can't hear nothing" I give a raw just loud for them to here "I think that was toothless" "over here" both me and hiccup stand in front and covered Srell who just said "hey" the cave opened and Valka just hugged hiccup then me we walk out "it's nice to finely see you and toothless you look... whiter than normal what happened" me and hiccup just look at each other "long story but there's someone you must see but be patient she shy" I could feel Srell nerves at end but I can feel Valka at the same time me and hiccup move sideways "hi I'm Srell" Valka just stud frozen on the spot "d-did I brake her?" I chuckle "no she just shocked hiccup did the same when he first met hiccup but it want as long as this..." we just looked at Valka she finely was able to speak "I can't believe it another night fury and it's a she" 'good job on one stating the obvious and two calling her IT nice one' "has he had the spine thing yet that I gave toothless?" 'I forgot about that' "w-what spine thing will it hurt" I walk over "no this spine spiter makes you turn a lot faster but makes you speed a little slower" I split mien to show her "wow and it don't hurt?" "Nope but that's why I'm slower than normal sometimes guess I do it without thinking" Valka walks over "may I?" Srell thinks for a moment "ok" Valka walks over to her neck and press the nerves and her spine split in two she just stares at them "that's why I call them spine spliter though I think there's a name for it call it what you want but you forget about it after a week or so" she looks over and nods "I can't wait for the village to know" hiccup walks in the way " I think that a bad idea its hard as it is meeting the gang and you I don't think she can cope with the village as well" Valka just stops and respects that "ok but you two best get back to work tomorrow things are hard without you" me and hiccup both think of the same thing 'I guessed as much' "can my wait a bit" Valka looks at me "why that" I just give her the really face "right stupid question fine but a week max got it" I nod "ok let's get home" we head to the house it looks a little different than before "we added an exstition to the house will you was gone toothless now has his own room and I think its beast" Valka looks at me I just blush but my scales hide it "toothless what she mean" I look at her for a moment "it's nothing just forget it" she just ponders for it as we get to the back entrains me and Srell went to our room seems big for 4 of me "well I think it's beast we sleep" she nods "toothless" o look over stopping me spinning to get comfy "yeah?" she blushes "thanks for this" I smile "it's no problem" we fall asleep... I wake hearing slight moans I walk over 'she must be having a nightmare' I stop looking over her for a moment and then I can hear her talking in her sleep "I'm I alone... someone..." I though I saw her cry so I cuddle and whisper "you're not alone your here with me and nothing will change that I promise" she cams down and then everything goes silent put my wing over her 'goodnight Srell I will always be here for you no matter what' and that I feel myself drift off...

 **A/N small little cameo that may get annoying at some point:**

 **heya another chapter after 4 on one day what going on here then well its two thing its one: I got nothing to do or two: maaaaaaaagic I think its two but that do I know but if you like this chapter I bet you really can't wait for the next one I'm thinking of a tumblr account if you got any questions and other stuff or if don't care for that then follow the story below I'll let you know when the tumblr account is up for now be patient my readers**

 **p.s still trying not to be funny I'm a little bored when I finish the chapter because I want to add more but it gets too long like this one so I do this instead (please don't kill me ;_;)**

 **Follow and that here**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **/**

 **\**

 **\/**

 **Oops...**

 **I**

 **V**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 "first morning in Burk"

 **Last chapter**

I wake hearing slight moans I walk over 'she must be having a nightmare' I stop looking over her for a moment and then I can hear her talking in her sleep "I'm I alone... someone..." I thought I saw her cry so I cuddle and whisper "you're not alone your here with me and nothing will change that I promise" she cams down and then everything goes silent put my wing over her 'goodnight Srell I will always be here for you no matter what' and that I feel myself drift off...

 **Toothless (p.o.v)**

A voice wakes me from my slumber "toothless you awake" I yawn "yep now I am" "then can you get off me" I open my eyes to see looking straight back at me "yeah sorry" I roll on my back stretching "what was you doing last night" I blush "you was having a nightmare so I just... cuddled... you to... comfit you" she smiles "thanks' hey your scales have turned black" I look down 'grate I got to go do my duties now I never get a brake' "I guess imp not use to the colour change" she nods "the same thing happened to me when I first did it, I'll change back" I get up and look out the window "no" she looks at me "look outside" she walks outside the howl of Burk I berried in snow no one but dragons are out the doors are blocked in 'the weather here getting worse each year...' the door opens behind it's hiccup "morning you two it was weird waking up without you instead of Astrid" I smile "hey you seen outside" hiccup looks over the leg of the window "that's strange the snow not meant to be here till next month" look at hiccup "hey hiccup you want to fly and see the problem" he turns to the door "yeah but after breakfast" Srell looks at me "what's breakfast" I chuckle "it's a meal to start the day on in mornings I'll tell you the rest after" she nods "what we having cod, sea bass or something new" I shrug "don't know till we get there" she giggles "ok then" we walk down the stairs to see the biggest bowl of fish in my life Valka looks over "hello you two, today cod and both will have to share" me nod we start eating about a little way in a fish hits me on the head "hey" she looks up with a fish in her mouth "what" I throw a fish at her "you're on" the others just look over laughing as fish is flung every ware until the bowel empty "you two finish fighting" we both look at hiccup who just chuckled "what" he points up I look up and there's a fish on my head "oh" I gulp it down "ok ready" me and hiccup walk for the door "hey guys can I come" me and hiccup look at each other "ok but I will warn you if you get seen you will be crowded" she nods as we leave I look behind me and I can't see Srell at all I look all over "I'm here" I see two eyes looking "that is a good camouflage" "yep I got out of most thing because of this" I feel some on come "close your eyes someone coming" I lose sight of her seconds later "a beat of wing come it's cloudjumper "alpha welcome home" I sigh "I told you not to call me alpha is where you do it on purpose" he has a slight smile but try to hide it "so who your friend" 'wait how' "oh come on I'm not that stupid like the rest of the dragons" Srell walks next to me cloudjumper eyes widen "another night fury" I stand in the way "tell no one of this not yet" cloudjumper nods "anything elts I not need to know about?" I shake my head "apart from I can do the same as her and her name is Srell" cloudjumper nods again "so what I miss"

 **Srell (p.o.v)**

hiccup gets on toothless and fly up without no one noticing I slip away I headed to the small woods I though I heard something but I shock my head and continued until I reach a cove it looked amazing apart from a pile of rubble on the fare left 'wonder what that was about' I jump down landing next to the water I sit there lisoning to the small fall of the water looking around at the looks of the place "looks nice don't it" I look behind me it was cloudjumper "y-yeah" she jumps down "sorry if I startled you" "no it's fine" she smiles "this is where hiccup and toothless first became friends" I look up at her "really" she nods "I don't know much but rumours say the map and key they found was in that rubble over there" I walk over "that map must be how they found me but" she sits beside me "so they found the nesting grounds then" I shake my head "no it wasn't it was further out than ware we was" cloudjumper looks confused "then what happened" I shrug "no idea you have to ask toothless himself" she chuckles "you mean alpha" I shake shivering all over "no I made a promise to not call him that I think it's driving him up the wall" cloudjumper was confused "what you mean" I chuckle "it's a saying my mother said it means it's making him go crazy" she nods her head in realisation "I see... but I can't stop calling him that it's... disrespectful" I smile "just try and call him his name he be so happy" she goes to leave "by the way are you two together" 'I didn't think about that I mean we opened my feeling but... are we together' "yeah I think" she smiles taking off "I though so the way toothless looks at you is... interesting" I shake my head smiling I walk to a burn mark on the floor 'must be ware toothless slept at one point' there grass coming out from the old marks so I make burn the marks and make myself comfy 'ooo no wonder he picket this spot' I lay there just lesoning to the surroundings

 **A/N: I'm here again... not much to say or a joke or some funny comment just here to say hi there's no news on the tumbler thing been off line for a while I used my phones Wi-Fi to post my 4 chapters and well i used it all up after this chapter my updates will slow i had a week off college and now I'm going back so i won't be so not busy with this but don't worry I'm still continuing i best stop my A/N are getting longer each chapter I do I'll keep you updated on my tumbler thing and maybe twitter**

 **But as always follow and that below**

 **I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**

 **p.s I'll try to make this notes short, but I'll still say something but yeah follow and that.**

 **I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	17. annoucment

Announcement

 **Good news my tumbler account is up (though a work in progress) my character Icestorm is the one asking questions for everyone (though i may not use pic's, I'll try) others will anwser as well but yeah sorry it's not a chapter that you was exspecting but i though you like to know the link is here**

 **https:.../real..icestorm.. ..blr.c.o.m.**

 **please ask away or chat to me also take the dots off if you copy n paste p.s after storm add one three six nine in numbers (i hate the fact this can't do links it's bull £$%^**


End file.
